Hartstorm Fanfictions/Alone in The Darkness
Hallo, . Rooderik en Hartstorm werken nu aan Together Forever Wij maken nu nog een verhaal maar dat gaat niet over Rooderik en Hartstorm maar ovér een heel ander koppel : Vuurvlam en Honingbloem, Maar Rooderik en Hartstorm komen er al wel in. Hier staat een links voor naar Proloog en De Clans te gaan... Proloog | De Clans>> Allen in The Darkness telt 24/30 hoofdstukken. Veel Plezier! Rooderik en Hartstorm STUK VAN HARTSTORM Zwarte wolken verzamelden zich, waar het DonderClan kamp lag... Krijgers en leerlingen zaten te eten, en de kittens waren aan het spelen "Wat betekend die zwarte wolken!?" Piepte Askit, voor dat Mistvleugel kon reageren "Het betekend onweer en regen" antwoordde Hartster "Ga maar gauw naar binnen met je zus en broers en met je moeder" Askit knikte en haalde zijn broer en zusje, en gingen samen met Mistvleugel naar binnen. Hartster keek naar het krijgershol en zag al dat er paar krijgers wisten wat er gingen gebeuren. Hartster keek ook naar de andere kanten waar de leerlingen nog schijn gevechten deden. Op eens viel haar gezicht. Er was nog een patrouille bij de grens van de WindClan, "Robijnvleugel!?" Antwoordde Hartster "Ja Hartster!?" Antwoordde Robijnvleugel vriendelijk "Er is nog een patrouille aan de grens van de WindClan" antwoordde Harster "Vuurvlam, Rooderik en Nachtpoot!! Haal ze vlug!" Robijnvleugel knikte en liep meteen weg "Spitspoot en Zomerpoot ga naar het leerlingenhol en blijf daar tot dat het onweer stopt!" Antwoordde Hartster. De leerlingen knikten en gingen in het leerlingenhol zitten "Ik hoop dat het onweer snel stopt" bibberde Zomerpoot "Ja!" Riep Spitspoot, Hartster ging kijken naar de kittens dat in orde waren de kittens van Honingbloem hadden geen schram en de andere kittens ook niet. Robijnvleugel loopte zo snel net als een echte WindClankat. Als ze drie schimmen zag remde ze. "Wat doe jij hier Robijnvleugel!?" antwoordde Rooderik koeltjes. De drie katten keken Robijnvleugel aan wachtend tot het antwoord. Robijnvleugel was moe van het rennen "Hartster heeft het bevel gegeven voor NU terug naar het kamp te gaan" hijgde Robijnvleugel "Het gaat onweren, dat weten jullie wel maar jullie moeten terug gaan! Anders volgen jullie het bevel niet op van Hartster. STUK VAN ROODERIK Rooderik keek naar zijn patrouille en haalde zijn schouders op. "Hartster is onze leider en als ze een bevel geeft dan moet het ook dan maar. Er is toch geen enkele reden om haar bevel te negeren." Hij rende met Robijnvleugel, Nachtpoot en Vuurvlam achter zich naar het kamp. Eindelijk in het kamp aangekomen draafde Vuurvlam naar Honingbloem aan het gepiep in de kraamkamer waren Jaagkit en IJskit al oud genoeg om het kamp te verkennen. Maar hij zag Honingbloem hun tegenhouden en miauwen dat er storm op komst is. IJskit was de enige die het begreep en ging heel dichtbij haar moeder liggen. Maar Jaagkit draafde naar buiten en Vuurvlam kon hem nog net oppakken. Hij legde het jong bij Honingbloem neer. "Ik wou kijken of jij en de jongen oké zijn." miauwde hij. "Volgens Hartster is er storm op komst." Mistvleugel gromde "Dat is ook zo, muizenbrein. Kun je het niet ruiken, ofzo?" Vuurvlam zwaaide expres met zn staart tegen het gezicht van Mistvleugel toen hij naast Honingbloem wou liggen. "Als het kon zou ik hier bij jou blijven." snorde hij. Honingbloem miauwde "Dat kan niet, Hartster zou dat vast niet goedkeuren." Vuurvlam keek naar IJskit en Jaagkit. Hij was zo afgeleid dat hij Rooderik hem niet hoorde roepen. "Vuurlam?! Vurvlam!" Hij zag hem in de kraamkamer en liep naar hem toe. "Bedankt, hoor. Nu ben ik helemaal nat! Kom op Je hoort allang al in het Krijgshol te zijn. Het regenen is al begonnen en je laat em voor niets nat maken!" Hij gromde en liep met hem nar het krijgershol. Vuurvlam miauwde tegen Honingbloem gedag en werd door Rooderik naar buiten gedieuwd. STUK VAN HARTSTORM "Ik mag Vuurvlam niet" antwoord Mistvleugel "Altijd overbezorgd. Hij heeft ook nog een leven hoor!" Honingbloem kijkt met een gevoelloze blik naar Mistvleugel "Dat is dan jouw mening Mistvleugel" "Jullie bekvechten altijd!" antwoord Kersveder opeens "We verzorgen onze kittens! Meer doen we niet, we praten wat en we doen wat" Mistvleugel kijkt samen met Honingbloem naar Kersveder... Ze zwijgen allebei. De zwarte wolken verdwijnen. "IJskit en Jaagkit jullie mogen eindelijk het kamp verkennen!" snorde Honingbloem "Ja, ze zijn maar pas 2 manen! Hoe kan je ze dan al naar buiten laten" protesteerde Mistvleugel. Hartster kwam opeens binnen "Ze zijn vier manen, Mistvleugel!" Antwoordde Hartster koeltjes "Dus ze mogen best naar buiten". IJskit en Jaagkit schieten allebei meteen naar buiten. STUK VAN ROODERIK Vuurvlam zat buiten uit te rusten van de Dageraadpatrouille. Hij lette even niet op en voordat hij kon zien wie het was hoorde hij kleine pootstappen naar hem toe gaan en sprongen op hem. Hij siste van verbazing en zag pas dat het IJskit en Jaagkit waren. Vooral IJskit was sterk. Jaagkit beet in zijn flank en IJskit sprong speels op zijn zwaaiende staart. "Hoho, kleintje" miauwde hij. Humor weldde op in zijn oranje ogen. "Rustig aan voordat je mij als een vijand afschrikt." lachte hij. IJskit stopte maar Jaagkit bleef speels bijten. Tot Vuurvlam's opluchting deed het nog niet pijn. Hij bleef maar dorgaan tot IJskit boos hem een klap gaf en boos tegen haar broertje om rust siste. "Mochten jullie eindelijk naar buiten gaan?" vroeg de rood-wit gevlekte kater. Allebei knikten heftig. "Is het gevaarlijk buiten?" Vroeg Jaagkit met een zachte toon. "Niet in het kamp." antwoorde Vuurvlam zelfverzekerd. "Als jullie iets engs vinden roep mij maar of jullie moeder." Alleen Jaagkit knikte serieus. Alleen IJskit knikte zo zwakjes dat het leek alsof ze het niet leuk vond. Vuurvlam kon er ook niks aan doen dat hij dacht dat zijn bloedeigen dochter hem begon te haten. Hij schudde zijn kop. "Tuurlijk niet," miauwde een stem in zijn hoofd. "Het is jouw dochter, als Honingbloem en ook jij zo zachtaardig zijn. Van wie anders zou ze dat karakter hebben? Het is een meisjeskat. Dat is meer moeilijker dan met een kater." IVuurvlam stemde mee en begon aan zijn vogel te kauwen. "Mag ik die vogel ook proberen?" vroeg Jaagkit opeens. Vuurvlam draaide zijn kop naar hem. "Heb je wel genoeg scherpe tanden? Deze vogel is erg mals." De kleine kater antwoorde "Ik heb je net laten voelen hoe scherp mijn tanden zijn, of wil je het weer voelen?" Vuurvlam grinnikte bij zijn antwoord. '' "Dat zou hem vast een goede krijger van maken."'' bedacht hij. Vuurvlam duwde een deel naar hem toe "Al je hem helemaal op krijgt. Dan zullen we zien wat voor toekomst voor jou in petto staat." Jaagkit begon meteen en binnen een mum van tijd had hij nog een paar botjes over. Ook die onderdelen likte hij schoon. Vuurvlam had zijn ogen en mond wijd opengesperd van verbazing. Zelfs hij was niet halverwege met zijn vogel. "Ik denk dat je best wel een goede jager word." De kleine kater keek trots naar zijn vader. "Ik denk het ook, en ik word niet alleen iemand die goed prooi vangt, maar ook iemand die prooi goed EET! " Samen begonnen ze te lachen. En de rood-witte kater zocht naar zijn dochter, IJskit die schijngevechten hield met een andere kleine poesje. Vuurvlam grinnikte en zag hoe sterk en snel ze was. '' "Wat zal ik trots op ze zijn al ze later groot worden" '' bedacht hij. En Vuurvlam begon met Jaagkit tikkertje te spelen. STUK VAN HARTSTORM "Komop, liefjes " zei een bekende stem "Jullie moeten naar binnen!" "Honingbloem!" Snorde Vuurvlam, Vuurvlam draafde naar Honingbloem en gaf haar een lik op haar oor "Hoi, Vuurvlam!" Honingbloem haar aandacht was niet bevestigd Op Vuurvlam eerder op haar kittens "Het is slaaptijd" "Ik ben helemaal niet moe moeder!" Protesteerde Jaagkit, honingbloem keek naar IJskit die al geeuwde. "Jij hebt goed gevochten, IJskit!" Snorde Honingbloem "Ja, ik ben gewonnen!" Antwoorde IJskit, "Maar toch is het slaaptijd" antwoordde Honingbloem. Ze pakte haar kittens bij de nekvel en ging naar de kraamkamer, als ze bij de ingang was zwaaide ze mer haar staart naar Vuurvlam en ging binnen in de Kraamkamer. STUK VAN ROODERIK Vuurvlam's natte pels glinsterde in de maanlicht een gezonde vloed van hoop scheen de kraamkamer in. Vuurvlam richtte met zijn oren nieuwsgierig heen en weer zwaaiend naar het leidershol waar Hartster zich al verborgen had. Vuurvlam besefte opeens dat hij helemaal alleen was, iedereen sliep in hun warme nestjes, Vuurvlam begon op een paar dunne bladeren te stampen tot het op een kuiltje leek. Zijn vacht druppelde als water op de vloer en hij ging liggen, keek voor zich uit en begon zichzelf droog te likken. Het lukte eerst niet maar langzaam begon hij zich wat warmer te voelen. Stilletjes kroop hij met zijn achterpoten dieper naar achteren tot hij een bom naderde. De varens boven hem konden nog net beschutting vinden ondanks de druppels die naar beneden vielen. Nu kon hij over het kamp waken zonder nog maar natter te worden. Hij zag hier en daar een paar vogels fluiten en dat maakte hem wat blijer. Een kleine Zonsopgang begon zich uit te breiden aan de horizon en hij zag dat de wolken plaats maakten voor de zon dat langzaamaan naar boven klom. Vuurvlam begon het gevoel te krijgen dat het niet regende en het getik van de bladeren was al wat zachter geworden. Hij spitste zijn oren toen Rooderik het krijgershol uitliep en zich uitrekte. Hij richtte zich op de prooiberg en ging terug om de rest wakker te maken. "Het is oké" hoorde hij een poes miauwen, hij keek op en het was Paarsroos. "Je hoeft niet meer te waken." Vuurvlam knikte "Ik begon al het gevoel te krijgen dat het woud wakker werd." En wat hij zei was ook waar. Voordat Rooderik wakker werd en de Dageraad aanbrak leek het wel alsof het woud zich afwachtte tot de sterren vertrokken waren. Vuurvlam bedacht opeens dat hij maar beter aan Rooderik moest vragen of hij mee kon doen aan de jachtpatrouille. Hij stond op en met een grote sprong belandde hij naast de rode commandant. "Hallo" miauwde Vuurvlam met een trillende stem. De commandant knikte beleefd terug "Hallo, Vuurvlam. Wat loyaal om voor het kamp te waken." Vuurvlam knikte "Ik verveelde me gewoon." Vuurvlam snoof. Rooderik maiwude "Helaas, je kan niet met de jachtpatrouille meedoen." ga maar slapen. Vuurvlam zuchtte "Oké" en liep het krijgershol in. STUK VAN HARTSTORM Honingbloem, zat rustig haar kittens te verzorgen "Wanneer mogen we weer naar buiten?" Jammerde Jaagkit "Binnenkort, liefjes!" Antwoordde Honingbloem terug. "Ik wil best wel binnen in de kraamkamer blijven, lekker knus!" Piepte IJskit. "Ik wil spelen!" Jammerde Jaagkit alweer "Je mag straks gaan spelen, als je gaat slapen" beloofde Honingbloem. "Beloofd??" Piepte Jaagkit, "Ja, beloofd!" zei Honingbloem terug, Hartster zat een vogel te eten, naast Paarsroos. "Leid, jij de zonhoogpatrouille, doe maar de geurmarkeringen!" Vroeg Hartster "Is goed Hartster," antwoordde Paarsroos, Paarsroos vertrekte en haalde Droomvacht en Rooderik, Hartster kon Rooderik nog zeggen "Dus, Hartster gaf jouw de leiding" antwoordde hij "Ja, Rooderik!" antwoordde Paarsroos nijdig. De patrouille vertrok. STUK VAN ROODERIK Zonklauw miauwde tegen Vuurvlam "Zo gemeen hoeft Paarsroos heus niet te zijn, hoor! Rooderik vroeg het alleen maar! Ik hoorde geen spatje kwaad!" Vuurvlam murmelde "Je hebt gelijk, wat mij betreft heeft Paarsroos iets." Zonklauw trippelde naar de prooiberg en ging wat eten. Met volle mond miauwde hij instemmend. Rooderik snoof is diep in de lucht en miauwde tegen Paarsroos. "Toen we weggingen kreeg ik niet de kans te weten wat voor patrouille. Is het een jachtpatrouille of een gewone?" Paarsroos gromde "het is een doodgewone patrouille zoals altijd." Rooderik knikte en ging naast Nachtpoot lopen. "Welke grens zijn we nu?" Murmelde de rode commandant tegen zijn leerling. Nachtpoot snuffelde eventjes en antwoorde "RivierClan." Rooderik snorde blij "Goedzo, hier hebben we geen andere RivierClankat door onze grens gezien. Nu gaan we de WindClangrens en SchaduwClangrens controleren." Nachtpoot knikte begrijpend en trippelde naar voren. Zonder iets te vragen schoot hij de bosjes in en kwam terug met een konijn. "Dat was snel" hoorde Rooderik Droomvacht mompelen. STUK VAN HARTSTORM De patrouille dat Paarsroos leidden kwam terug met een hoop prooi, ondertussen in de de kraamkamer zaten twee kittens te zeuren "Ik wil naar buiten!" Jammerde Jaagkit "Ik wil schijngevechten doen!!" Piepte IJskit "Gaan jullie gang" antwoordde Honingbloem, ze gaf nog snel een lik aan de kittens, Jaagkit en IJskit sprongen naar buiten. Askit en Schorskit waren al buiten met de toestemming van hun moeder Mistvleugel, Als Askit, IJskit zag renden hij net als een hert naar IJskit en gaf haar een lik, "Jaagkit!" Piepte Schorskit "Schorskit!" Piepte Jaagkit. De vier kittens begonnen te spelen. STUK VAN ROODERIK Zonklauw kwam de kraamkamer uit. Hij had een piepklein, rossige bundeltje aan zijn bek bungelen. Met betranende ogen draafde hij naar Hartster, hij miauwde iets tegen haar. De zilveren DonderClanleider knikte en riep Rooderik, die iets tegen Vuurvlam zei. In een mum van tijd was hij bij Hartster. Die tenslotte al op de Hogesteen sprong. Ze riep alle katten bijeen. Zelfs de moederkatten kwamen naar buiten en keken de leider raar aan. "Jullie vragen jullie vast af wat er aan de hand is." miauwde ze kordaat. De grootste deel van de Clan knikte mee en ze vervolgde "Zandwolk, een moederkat die een al een tijdje bij onze Clan hoorde, is gestorven. En haar andere 5 kittens ook. Dit kitten zal zich bij een adoptiemoeder moeten opgroeien. Wie van jullie, moederkatten, zou dat willen doen?" Er brak een ijzige stilte, katten keken elkaar vragend aan en een boos, scherp gesis van Mistvleugel liet de katten schrikken. "Ja, hoor! Een onloyale, kleine kitten? Van de WindClan? Jammer dat ze ook niet is gestorven!" Katten lieten een verraste miauw horen bij de bedoelingen van de moederkat. Honingbloem stapte naar voren. "Mij kan het niet schelen wie de vader is, of waar ze vandaan komt. Dit poesje hoort eenmaal bij de DonderClan en zal heus wel loyaal worden zolang ze in onze Clan hoort. Mistvleugel," ze goudbruine moederkat draaide zich om naar de poes die ze sprak. "dit klein, onschuldig kitten heeft niets met verraad te maken. Zandwolk, als krijger in onze Clan was een prime vechter, je kon duidelijk zien dat ze loyaal was aan haar adoptieClan. De vader zou hoe dan ook geen slechte zijn want het is in ieder geval eentje in onze Clan. Ze zal het wel halen dankzij mijn hulp. En niet vergeten, Mistvleugel. Jij was van de RiviverClan en als we naar jou luisterden hadden we jou vermoord OF gevangen genomen in onze Clan in plaats van geaccpeteerd!" Katten lieten een goedkeurende miauw horen en knikten mee. Vuurvlam snorde geamuseerd door de mededogen en wijsheid van zijn partner. Hartster liet ze even gaan. Toen de stilte weer terugvaagde miauwde ze "Deze kleine kitten zou van nu af aan Zandkit heten. Honingbloem, ze is nu jou dochter, je zou wel moeten beloven dat het kleintje een goed en veilig plekje krijgt!" Honingbloem knikte en opeens stapte Zonklauw naar voren. "De vader moet hier ergens tussen staan. Maar iemand zou Honingbloem elke dag verse prooi voor haar vangen zodat ze Zandkit en de rest van haar kittens zou voeden. Als de vader dat niet doet, dan doe ik het!" Rooderik keek de rossige krijgskat scherp aan maar miauwde tenslotte. "Goed, Zonklauw. Jij word de adoptievader van Zandkit!" Hartster miauwde "Deze kleine vergadering is beindigd!" STUK VAN HARTSTORM Honingbloem pakte Zandkit en bracht haar naar de kraamkamer. Heel voorzichtig gaf Honingbloem haar paar likjes en liet haar melk drinken. Zonklauw kwam binnen in de kraamkamer met prooi "Hier," zei hij koeltjes. Honingbloem keek hem scherp aan "Dankje" zonder op antwoorden te wachten. Draaide Honingbloem zich om en gaf Zandkit, IJskit en Jaagkit likken, en liet hun melk drinken. "Gaat het goed met de kleintjes" vroeg een bekende stem "Ahh, Hartster!" Antwoordde Honingbloem "Het gaat heel goed, Zandkit drinkt gretig veel melk!" "Dat is goed, Honingbloem. Ze is maar twee manen en jouw kittens zijn over twee manen leerlingen." Hartster zwaait mer haar staart naar Honingbloem en draaide haar om voor haar taken verder te doen. "Spijtig, dat ik de pleegvader niet ben" antwoordde een vuur-oranje kater "Ah, Vuurvlam!" Reageerde Honingbloem "Voor, mij ben je Zandkit ook haar vader" Vuurvlam knikte en ging naast Honingbloem zitten. "Krijgt Zandkit genoeg melk??" Vroeg hij "En drinken IJskit en Jaagkit ook nog??" Honingbloem grinnikt : "Ze drinken amper melk. Ik heb genoeg melk voor mijn kittens." Reageert Ze "Zandkit moet wel genoeg krijgen," Vuurvlam kijkt Honingbloem aan "Wie zou haar echte vader zijn?" Vraagt hij "Dat weet ik niet. Maar hij zal wel een goede reden hebben voor het niet te zeggen" antwoord Honingbloem terug "Hij moet zijn loyaliteit wel bewijzen." Vuurvlam glimlacht naar Honingbloem. "Dat zal wel zo zijn" Vuurvlam gaapte en rekte zich uit. Het was de dag nadat Zandkit geaccepteerd was door Honingbloem. Hij keek op naar de prooiberg en hij zag dat het aardig groot was. Ze hebben wonder verricht met het jagen. bedacht hij. Hij stond op om een ontbijtje te pakken. Daarna beloofde hij om Rooderik te vragen of hij Nachtpoot kon meenemen om hem te trainen. De commandant had het nogal druk met alle patrouilles en dat soort taken. Nu zijn poten zich naar de prooiberg richtten bedacht Vuurvlam dat hij is Honingbloem wat eten kan meenemen. Hij koos een dikke konijn uit voor haar. Maar tot zijn teleurstelling zag hij de rossige vacht van Zonklauw zich al de kraamkamer in wurmen en zo te ruiken bracht hij een verse eekhoorn mee. Hij zuchtte en legde het konijn terug terwijl hij een vink ging pakken. Eenzaam nam hij klein, slome hapjes en zag Zonklauw's amuseerde blik naar buiten verschijnen. Probeert hij Honingbloem als partner te nemen? zijn bange vermoedens werden steeds sterker en sterker in het besef dat Zonklauw zomaar tijdens de vergadering zich opofferde om de gouden moederkat elke dag eten te geven. Als Zonklauw niet de vader is, wat voor reden had hij dan om zich als pleegvader te spelen. Angst maakte plaats voor haat. En hij stond op. Zijn woedende gedachtes knipperde hij weg en liep de kraamkamer binnen. Hij zag Zandkit en IJskit die samen speelden en de zeurende Jaagkit die om vrijheid piepte in de stevige greep van zijn moeder, die hem met krachtige likken hem schoonlikte. Vuurvlam snorde bij het zien hoe groot ze geworden zijn. Vooral IJskit, die weet hoe ze de oudsten moet respecteren. Hij had haar weleens bij de oudsten gezien. Ze vertelden haar altijd van die oude verhalen over de TijgerClan en de LeeuwenClan. IJskit versloeg Zandkit die rolde naar Vuurvlam's poten. Ze keek met bladgroene ogen naar hem en rende bang naar Honingbloem toe. Piepend schoot ze zich achter de goudbruine poes en keek Vuurvlam met angstige ogen aan. Jaagkit kon zich eindelijk losrukken en miauwde "Hallo, papa!" Vuurvlam plaatste hem op z'n rug en bracht hem naar Honingbloem. Die bezig was om Zandkit te troosten. IJkit begon Jaagkit aan te vallen en samen rolden ze over de grond. STUK VAN HARTSTORM Honingbloem gaf de drie kittens melk, en rekte zich uit "Mogen we naar buiten??" Piepte de vuur-oranje kater. "Ik ga naar de oudsten!" Piepte de goudbruine-witte Kitten. Zandkit kon nog niet echt praten, en kon alleen maar spelen "Ga maar!" Antwoordde de goudbruine vrouwtjeskat. IJskit en Jaagkit vlogen naar buiten. "Jij blijft bij mij, Je trilt van de koud!" antwoordde Honingbloem bezorgd, de goudbruine Moederkat duwde Zandkit naar haar, waar de melk was en beschermde haar met haar poot. Je zag aan de goudbruine Moederkat dat ze aan het denken was Wie zou haar vader zijn? Dacht de goudbruine Moederkat Want, zo'n lieve Kitten. Kan je zomaar niet achterlaten Zandkit kroop heel dicht bij Honingbloem, de goudbruine Moederkat snorde, en gaf Zandkit een stevige lik, Zandkit was bijna gedrukt tegen de grond. STUK VAN ROODERIK "Hé! Zonklauw!" siste Vuurvlam. Zijn haren waren overeind. Hij kon er niets aan doen. Hij had zich al die manen ingehouden en nu is de jaloezie echt tot zijn oren gekomen. Zijn staart zwiepte heen en weer terwijl de rossige krijger hem boos aankeek. "Wat?" snauwde hij. Zonklauw trippelde dichterbijer. "Je vergist je." gromde Vuurvlam. "Honingbloem heeft al een partner dus draai je om en ga lekker weer terug naar jou eenzame leventje!" Zonlauws ogen werden groot van verbazing. "Wat bedoel je? Ik geef haar alleen maar prooi zodat ze Zandkit kan voeden dat heb je zelf gehoord!" Vuurvlam's klauwen schoten naar voren. "Ik heb geen muizenhersens, Zonklauw. Iedere kat denkt dat je gek bent dat je uit het niets zomaar gaat opduiken om Honingbloem eten te geven alleen maar voor een kitten! Trouwens, ik denk dat het niet eens meer nut heeft om elke dag Honingbloem vol te proppen!" Zonklauw siste hard "Ik heb zelf het recht op! En trouwens, wat maakt het uit. Ik heb een goede reden en dat heet loyaliteit! Ik weet niet wat er met jou gebeurd is maar je wordt met de dag egoistieér!" Dat was de druppel. Met een krachtige sprong viel Vuurvlam Zonklauw aan. Samen rolden ze over het kamp. IJskit en Jaagkit renden naar hun moeder en kropen piepend ineen. Kijkend naar hun vader. Met een ruk duwde een rode kater Vuurvlam weg. "W at denk je te oden?!" siste de rode kater. Vuurvlam zag het aan zijn stem en ogen, de commandant, Rooderik is weer boos! "We hebben veel meer belangrijkere dingen te doen dan hier te zitten trekken!" Hij zag Zonklauw woest tegenstribbelen onder de zilveren pels van de leider. "Laat me los!" snauwde hij. "Pas als je rustig bent." antwoordde Hartster kalmpjes. Rooderik keek nors naar Vuurvlam. "Ga jij maar jagen!" Vuuurvlam knikte en hinkte de ingang uit. "Kom mee." beval Hartster Zonklauw. De rossige kater knikte en liep zonder iets te zeggen het leidershol in. Rooderik keek rond op het kamp en zag IJskit en Jaagkit weer spelen. Hij hoorde Hartster en Zonklauw miauwen, "Zo, Zonklauw. Ik zou is ook willen weten waarom jij zo graag Honingbloem wilt voeden." miauwde Hartster. Zonklauw zuchtte. "Zandkit...nou...Zandkit." Hartstser leek ongeduldig te worden. "Zandkit wat?" drong ze aan. "Zandkit..." miauwde ZOnklauw. "Zandkit... is mijn dochter." STUK VAN HARTSTORM "Goed" miauwde de zilvere poes uitdrukkingloos "Dat had je eerder kunnen zeggen" Zandklauw keek haar aan "Jij voed Honingbloem en haar kittens niet meer" gromde ze "Honingbloem is Vuurvlam haar partner, en ik kan goed begrijpen dat hij dat niet wilt" de rosse kater keek met boze ogen naar de zilvere vrouwtjeskat "Maar...!" Miauwde hij "Niks te maren" antwoordde ze "Vertel, maar alles tegen Rooderik en hij geeft je wel de straf" Hartster stond op en ging naar Rooderik, ze vertelde wat de rossige krijgskat heeft gezegd. "Dus jij geeft hem maar straf" antwoordde ze kordaat. "Goed, goed wat is er daar gebeurd" spinde de goudbruine Moederkat "Ehm" twijfelde Vuurvlam. Honingbloem keek Vuurvlam vragen aan. "Waar is Zandkit nou??" vroeg ze bezorgd. "Hier, is Zandkit" miauwde IJskit. Haar lichaampje was al sterk genoeg voor Zandkit in een klap te doden "Laat haar los!" miauwde Honingbloem boos. "Gaan jullie maar gauw spelen" de twee kittens knikte en gingen terug naar buiten. "Niet meer doen!" zei Honingbloem streng. Ze zetten Zandkit dicht bij haar "Vertel je het nog??" Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig "Ik heb wel gezien dat je vocht met Zonklauw" STUK VAN ROODERIK "Wacht is even!" miauwde Rooderik tegen Hartster. "Vuurvlam begon, dat heb ik goed gezien. Dus ik ga hem OOK straf geven." De leider knikte "Goed dan," gromde ze "maar ik wil geen ruzie meer, begrepen?" ze liep haar hol in en Rooderik miauwde "Zonklauw. Jij gaat maar alvast meteen met de jachtpatrouilles meedoen. Morgen ga je niet naar de Grote Vergadering. Hetzelfde met Vuurvlam en jullie twee gaan tijdens de Grote Vergadering samen jagen, Vosvleugel blijft hier en ze houdt jullie in de gaten!" Zonklauw zuchtte. Hij liep naar buiten. Vuurvlam miauwde "Gewoon, een gevecht." Mistvleugel mompelde iets onverstaanbaars. "Dat zag ik niet, en niemand zag het dat het een 'gewone' gevecht was." Vuurvlam keek naar Ijskit en Jaagkit. "Ach, soms doe je het voor je familie." mompelde hij en snorrend gaf hij IJskit een lik. Wij hebben een pauze ingelast. Het is niet zeker dat we verder gaan. Gebruiker:Hartstorm en Gebruiker:Rooderik Neem is een kijkje bij ons eerste verhaal: Together Forever. Neem is een kijkje bij ons derde verhaal (in aankomst): Sisters From Heart Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions Verhalen